


Hotaru's Sweet

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Michiru purchases a stuffed firefly for the young Hotaru before she forgets something important. Something about a hungry Hotaru near the entire chocolate cake.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru smiled at the new stuffed firefly in her arms. She continued to focus on it. *Hotaru is going to love this. She’ll have a companion when I run errands or if I wish to be with Haruka* she thought. 

That was when Michiru remembered the chocolate cake on the kitchen counter. *Hotaru loves chocolate.* Her eyes widened at a snail’s pace. Michiru saw her home. After running to it, she opened the door. She closed the door after she ran into her home.

Michiru entered the kitchen. Her jaw dropped the minute she viewed Hotaru eating a slice of chocolate cake. She saw Hotaru’s smile. Michiru’s eyes widened again after they settled on what was left of the cake. After dropping the firefly, she approached Hotaru. She frowned. ‘’Why isn’t Haruka looking after you?’’ she asked.

Michiru saw a sheet of paper on the counter. She read every word.

‘’I’m exhausted now. I’m going to rest in our bedroom for a few minutes.’’ Michiru turned to Hotaru. ‘’Is Haruka in our bedroom now?’’ she asked.

Hotaru shrugged before she was carried to a bedroom. She smiled after she viewed Haruka resting on her bed. She turned to Michiru. Hotaru viewed her shoulders slumping at a snail’s pace. She was returned to the kitchen and cleaned up. Hotaru winced the minute her stomach ached.

Concern filled Michiru’s eyes. A sudden sheepish expression formed on her face. *I should have brought Hotaru with me earlier.* Michiru filled a glass with water and gave it to her. Her eyes remained on Hotaru as she sipped. ‘’How do you feel now?’’ she asked.

‘’A little better.’’ Hotaru was released. She saw the stuffed firefly on the floor. Her eyes widened for a moment. Hotaru lifted the firefly and cuddled it. She smiled.

Michiru’s smile returned. *The firefly cheered Hotaru up* she thought.

Hotaru was sweet just like chocolate cake.

 

THE END


End file.
